demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Madeline Ellis
Madeline Paige Ellis is a daughter of Alastor.Maddie's Biography, via Demigod Creator, post 1005. Appearance Maddie has a small, slim figure. Her skin is on the paler side, with a couple bruises and scars here or there. The more prominent scars are one on the left side of her collarbone, and another right across her chin. She wears black rimmed glasses, rather like 'nerd' glasses. Maddie has a very innocent looking face, with the exception of her eyes. She's very short for her age, only about 4'11" or so. Maddie's hair is a strawberry-blonde, light orangey color. It's slightly wavy,a bit puffy, and falls right past her shoulder, with a few unruly strands falling over her glasses. They're a startling black-red color, reminiscent of very dark blood. Although her eyes are a round shape that would look innocent were it not for the color, they can look a bit menacing due to it. Maddie usually wears a loose, thin, brightly-colored T-shirt underneath an oversized dark grey hoodie, along with a pair of light blue jeans and white Toms. She also has a thin leather belt around her waist that carries her knives. And, of course, she wears her glasses. Personality She's shy, and often quite clumsy. Normally, Maddie acts very timid, as reflected by her soft, quiet voice. However, she's not an antisocial person, Maddie'd talk to you, and she'll blabber on if she's feeling strong emotion, and may come off as childish, naïve, or immature. If Maddie thinks she hurts someone, even a tiny bit, she over exaggerates a little and apologizes a ton to said person, which is kinda overwhelming. She gets very embarrassed when complimented, and tries to cover up her hurt when someone insults her. Maddie acts on her emotions, not staying level-minded, and can be very stubborn. Her emotions are quite obvious, her actions and expressions all show them. Maddie is terrible at understanding sarcasm and has a habit of fiddling or adjusting her glasses. However, she does know her way around with her knives. If you've insulted her greatly, she is not afraid to use her weapon on you. She has a kind of alter-ego sort of thing when she's fighting; she becomes very calm and calculating. During that time, she can ruthlessly hurt someone, and can come close to killing people, even if it's only a practice match or something like that. Her flip side's triggered through a lot of bloodshed, hurting herself or peers, or even just a practice fight, but she's less ruthless during practice. Story Alastor met Maddie's mother through her insane idea that entire families were to blame for one member's mistakes. Julianna's own father was killed by a man in her childhood, which led to her seeking out the man when she grew up. The killer had already died a while ago, however, but Julianna still desired revenge for her father, which led to her fostering the belief that his family should pay for it. This idea of hers intrigued Alastor, and he ended up helping her in her revenge through killing the murderer's alive family members. Eventually, they succeeded, and the two grew closer, to the point where Julianna ended up carrying his child. Alastor disliked the idea of being tied down to the mortal world through this family, so he left her after explaining his immortality and godship to her Julianna raised Maddie up by herself, proving to actually be a rather good mother, except for the fact that she tried to instill her own beliefs into Maddie. She told Maddie that, were she to ever wrong someone else's family, she would kill their entire family, including herself, and leave Maddie alone to fend for herself and be sunken in guilt. She told Maddie the story of her vengeance, including the part about her father in it, so Maddie knew who exactly he was. Maddie became scared of her mother, and tried her best to please her as much as she could. Other than that, however, her mother tried to be good to her, and would let Maddie take lessons or activities. Monsters would come to attack Maddie sometimes, but Maddie herself was a fast runner, and Julianna would kill them for her, having experience with killing, after all. Sometimes, Julianna would spontaneously fly into a rage about Alastor leaving her, wrecking the house and smashing windows and other items around the house, leading Maddie to be even more frightened of her mother. A couple of these rages resulted in the scars on Maddie's body. During her ninth birthday party, her mother began to slip into one of these rages in front of all of Maddie's friends. Maddie mustered up the courage to tell her mom to stop, but she kept on babbling and told her mom all about her fear of her right in the midst of all the party attendees. Her mother became eerily calm, and told everyone to leave. Afterwards, she reminded Maddie about her promise to kill their whole family if Maddie ever did wrong another family, before sending her to Camp Half-Blood year-round. This suited her, as Maddie was scared of her home. Fatal Flaw Maddie's feelings are everything; she can abandon all reason and sanity just because she believes in her emotions so strongly. Abilities & Items Powers She has the power to manipulate her own blood, and a little to manipulate her family's. Using this power is risky, so she usually doesn't use it. Maddie can pull a little of blood from her mortal family members, and use it to replace her own blood, if she loses a large amount. However, she's reluctant to do so, as it makes the other person slightly weaker, and, even though it gives her a burst of energy at first, she is incredibly weakened from using the power, similar to anemia. Weapons She has a pair of twin knives, a little smaller than a dagger. They look exactly the same, with a blade with one-half celestial bronze, the other half imperial gold. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Excellent in using her knives. - She's trained a lot in her time at CHB, so she's very comfortable with them. *Running. - She runs pretty fast, with good stamina. *Playing the violin. - Maddie's pretty good at playing it, and occasionally tries to compose her own songs, although she's not so great at that. Weaknesses *Her flip side. - Sometimes, she has trouble controlling it, and gets carried away, hurting friends or allies. *Emotions. - She acts too much on those, and can't think straight sometimes because of that. *Cowardice. - Maddie gets afraid easily, and she can't get over her lack of bravery most of the time. *Eyesight. - Maddie has terrible vision and can't see a speck without her glasses. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Cute things. - Maddie likes Hello Kitty or small, adorable items. *Playing violin. - She'd taken lessons since she was four, and still practiced at CHB, albeit having no lessons. *Peanut butter. *Using her knives - Although it's not something she likes to talk about, it's clear to see that she's totally happy when she's fighting, even when she come close to killing someone. In fact, that might actually be the best part for her, when it's her violent side. *Wearing a jacket. - She always feels chilly, so she pretty much never takes off her hoodie. Dislikes *A lot of food. - Maddie's quite the picky eater. *Reading. - For some reason, reading, even in ancient Greek, doesn't appeal to her. *Mothers. - It's not a particular dislike, but due to her own trauma with her mother, she feels uncomfortable around them. *Sweets. - Strangely, sugary foods are disgusting to her. *Her parents' family revenge philosophy. - Maddie finds it repulsive and unfair, as most normal people do. Trivia *She was created by Blu on July 9, 2015 and accepted by Sunny the next day. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Alastor campers Category:Original Characters